


Innocent Love

by Bambam_the_dab_lord



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, DONGMIN IM SO SORRY, Dancer Rocky, Dancer Yoon Sanha, Fluff, I LOVE YOU SANHA IM SORRY, I SWEAR IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS, I'm sorry Sanha, IT ENDS HAPPILY THO, Legit all they do is kiss because Astro is too pure, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Lee Dongmin, Shy Yoon Sanha, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, WHY CANT I JUST HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, Whipped Lee Dongmin, Whipped Rocky, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambam_the_dab_lord/pseuds/Bambam_the_dab_lord
Summary: Lee Dongmin is the school's poster child, popular, good grades, handsome, you want it, he's got it. Sanha is invisible to most and doesn't like large crowds, but is an amazing dancer. Lee Dongmin has also been his crush for two years.When Sanha is late for class he happens to tumble into Dongmin and complications follow.





	1. First contact

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is like my second fanfic so go easy on me AND the schedule is two and a half weeks. I tried ok. This is legit going to be fluffy as hell I'm warning you now because your teeth are probs going to fall out.  
> *****************************  
> I'M PLANNING TO WRITE A MARKSON FANFIC SO IF ANYONE WANTS IN COME TALK TO MEH

 

Sanha was late. Fifteen minutes late to be exact. He ran down the hall with his hair messily combed hair and his backpack halfway open.

 

His best friend, Minhyuk, decided that it would be a good idea to have a late night dance practice, and of course, Sanha went home tired and groggy, so tired in fact, that he slept through his alarm. His mother, bless her soul, had woken him up.

 

Sanha hated being late. Being late meant that all eyes would be on him when he opened the door. The teacher would call him out and everyone would look. Sanha preferred to listen then to speak. He didn’t like attention and would rather be with three people, other than nine. Sanha was rarely ever noticed in the classroom. People would always forget about him, like he was invisible. He was shy and had a hard time breaking out of his shell. But he didn’t mind not being noticed and not being the center of attention. Dancing was the one of the only things where he didn’t mind the eyes. When he danced he was free, and his hard shell left him.

 

“I’m late I’m so sooo late.”  Sanha looked down at his watch, when he felt his body collide with another. Sanha and the other tumbled to the ground with a flurry of papers and notebooks. Sanha quickly collected his notebooks and papers and began to sit up.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m- “Sanha began to apologize to the person he ran into when he felt the color disappear from his face when he looked up at who was in front of him. The person that he ran into just had to be Lee Dongmin, the soccer team captain, the star student, the one who the girls swooned over, and Sanha’s crush for two years.

 

He realized he was staring longer then socially acceptable and stuffed his papers into his backpack. A notebook slowly appeared in his sight of vision. It took a while before Sanha’s brain clicked into motion. Dongmin was handing him his notebook. Sanha took it and slowly looked up at Dongmin.

 

“It’s ok.”

 

 God he was so perfect. His smile was big, beautiful, and could probably melt Antarctica. He quickly got up and bowed.

 

“I’m so sorry and thank you.” Sanha took off towards his classroom, not even second glancing at Dongmin.

 

Now it was time to go through this hell.

 

Sanha took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. He poked his head in and the rest of his body followed. He quietly shut the door. The teacher eyed him and all of the students kept staring, like there was something wrong with him. He hated this. Sanha bit his lip and bowed in apology, he quickly rushed over to his seat and set his bag down. His seat was right next to Minhyuk; he still hadn’t thanked his friend for getting him out of embarrassing situations.

 

Sanha sat down and opened his notebook to a new page. He quickly scribbled down what was on the board before Minhyuk leaned over to him.

 

“Dude what happened? You look so pale, like you saw a ghost or something.” Minhyuk asked.

 

“A handsome ghost.” Sanha scoffed.

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“Nothing. I’ll tell you after class.” Sanha quickly answered before they went back to writing in their notebooks.

 ________________

After class, Minhyuk shoved everything in his backpack and slithered over to Sanha.

 

“So what happened?”

 

Sanha sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I ran into Dongmin.” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“You mean like talked or-?”

 

“I literally ran into him Minhyuk.” Minhyuk’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Ohh.”

 

“Yah, I can’t even look at him now.” Sanha slumped. “It was like the most embarrassing thing ever. I just stared at him like some freak. He probably thinks I’m super weird now.” Minhyuk put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and ushered him to the hallway.

 

“I’m sure he didn’t notice because of the fall.” Sanha sighed again. Why did life always have to be so unfair to him?

 

“By the way was-.”

 

“No Moonbin wasn’t with him.” Minhyuk blushed and looked away. Sanha giggled at his friend’s sudden shyness. Much like Sanha, Minhyuk had a crush on Dongmin’s friend, Moonbin. It was always funny to watch his seemingly tough friend get so incredibly soft whenever Moonbin’s name was mentioned.

 

Minhyuk hissed under his breath. “Shut up.” Sanha broke into laughter.

 

“So.” Minhyuk cleared his throat, trying to get rid of his blush. “Are we still going to practice at lunch?

 

“Yah, but won’t Jinwoo and Myungjun get mad?” Jinwoo and Myungjun were seniors, and Sanha’s only friends besides Minhyuk. Sanha and Minhyuk had been practicing for two weeks for a small dance competition held by a dance studio, which was owned by Minhyuk’s dad. Practicing meant skipping lunch, and Jinwoo and Myungjun were getting lonely and a lot whinier.

 

 

 

“It’s ok they’ll probably make out or something.” Minhyuk snorted. Sanha stuck his tongue out in disgust. “I’ll talk to them. See you at the practice room.” Minhyuk waved goodbye before the two split ways.

 _____________

Sanha always hated being in classes without Minhyuk. The teachers would say to partner up and Sanha would be left alone, because nobody wanted to work with the people who didn’t talk. Don’t even mention when the would teacher call on his name when he didn’t know the answer. Which was the exact situation he was in right now. 

 

 

 

“Umm.” Sanha cringed when he heard snickers behind him. “I’m really sorry. I don’t know the answer to the question.” The teacher frowned and called on another student. Sanha sighed slumped his head into his desk. He wished it would just swallow him up.                                                                                                                                                               

 “Don’t have your friend to bail you out. How socially inept are you?” Sanha heard someone whisper behind him, followed by snickers. He wanted to curl up in a ball and hide from everything. He couldn’t wait for lunch.

 

 __________

 

As soon as the bell rang, Sanha got up and ran out of the classroom and into the hallway before anyone could say anything. He caught his breath when he reached his locker and quickly punched in the code. His Pikachu lunchbox was hung up next to his coat. When he began to reach for it, a crowd of people came from the other hallway.  There in the middle of it, was Dongmin. Sanha watched as he laughed with Moonbin, his eyes turned into little crescent moons as he swept his black hair to the side. His smile was perfect, everything about him was perfect. His slender legs and his sculpted face, dam that beautiful face. Suddenly Dongmin’s eyes turned from Moonbin to Sanha. Sanha quickly ducked his head and walked to the practice room.

When Sanha reached the practice room, he threw the door and saw Minhyuk with a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

“Alright let’s get this over with.” Sanha said as he threw his bag on the floor. Minhyuk shrugged and slurped up the rest of the noodle. He opened up his phone and started the song. Sanha chose Dancing king for the competition because It was better than his other choices, not to mention the hard choreography that would capture everyone’s eyes.

The music started and Sanha forgot everything around him. It’s part of the reason why he loves dancing. He can forget about everyone one around him, he can’t feel the stares, he can’t feel the judgment. All he can feel is the beat and his pounding heart. Sanha landed a turn and went straight into next move. His long limbs moved with the beat and his joints bent according to memory. Sanha always felt free when he danced, like a cloud lifted off of him and he could show the world how loud he could be. He jumped up and split his legs while moving his body down and across, according to the beat. As the song ended, Sanha turned to Minhyuk, out of breath.

“How did I do?” Sanha turned to Minhyuk, only to be greeted by wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Sanha raised his eyebrows in confusion when Minhyuk nodded his towards the door. Sanha slowly turned his head.

In the doorframe, Dongmin was staring at Sahna with his mouth wide open, gasping for air like a fish.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. BTS fanboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Dongmin is the school's poster child, popular, good grades, handsome, you want it, he's got it. Sanha is invisible to most and doesn't like large crowds, but is an amazing dancer. Lee Dongmin has also been his crush for two years.  
> When Sanha is late for class he happens to tumble into Dongmin and complications follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Sorry for being late, this has been a really hard week for me.  
> Honestly this was really hard to write. IM SO SORRY SANHA MY BABYYY. Yes Sanha is bullied in this chapter and I'm so sorry don't yell at me.  
> I'm going to be updating every week. SO this week was Innocent love, next week is Chasing clouds, then Innocent love again so yeah. I'm going to be doing a Hwiyoung x Taeyang fanfic next.  
> Also I've become obsessed with knk now.

Sanha can’t stop staring at Dongmin, who is also staring at Sanha in return. They both staring for what seemed like an hour until Dongmin broke the silence. Dongmin clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck, desperately trying to hide his blush. “You um dropped this when you ran into me earlier.” In Dongmin’s hand was Sanha’s phone with his precious BTS phone case.

“Thank you.” Sanha mumbled. He slowly grabbed the phone and put it in his back pocket. The two looked at each other again until Dongmin dropped his gaze.

“So um, I’m going to go.” Dongmin whispered with his ears flaming red.

“Ok.” Sanha said as Dongmin slowly walked out of the practice room. Sanha turned to Minhyuk and gave a confused look.

“What just happened?” Sanha asked slowly.

“Flower boy just fell head over heels for you.” Minhyuk grumbled as he returned back to his phone. Sanha hit him in the shoulder.

“In my wildest dreams.” The two began practice as normal.

 

 _______________________________________________________

 

Sanha trudges to his locker, half asleep, the next day. When he just reaches for his physics book, his headache begins to pound when a huge group passes by Sanha’s locker. He feels like they are increasing volume just for him to suffer. Sanha slams his locker shut and begins to walk to his first class. He can’t help looking at the group and, of course, there in the middle, is the ever flawless Dongmin. Sanha is then haunted of the events from yesterday.

God I’m so awkward.

Sanha ducks his head and quickly walks away until a voice calls him.

“Sanha!”

Sanha quickly spins around and sees Dongmin walking towards him with Moonbin following close behind. Dongmin raises his hand in greeting.

“Hi.” Sanha feels his cheeks burning and nods in response.

“I um, I saw you have a BTS phone case.” Dongmin scratched his neck. Sanha nodded. He was a huge fan, he had actually followed them threw their debut and they were the inspiration for him and Minhyuk.

“I’m actually a fan too. Like a huge fan.” Dongmin said, laying his hand to his side. Sanha lit up, he knew it was very obvious too.

“Really? I’ve been following from their debut. Me and Minhyuk absolutely love them.”

“Me and Dongmin have been fans ever since their first performance at MAMA.” Moonbin added.

“Ya, they are incredible people. They are the reason Moonbin started dancing.” Moonbin nodded.

“They were also the inspiration for me and Minhyuk.” Sanha responded.

“How long have you been dancing?” Moonbin asked.

“Around four years. Minhyuk has been in dance classes ever since he was little, his father owns a dance studio.”

“That’s so cool.” Dongmin added.

Sanha looked at the ground. “You guys can come watch us if you want… We practice at lunch every day.”

Dongmin responded with his signature smile. “That would be amazing. You are also a great dancer from what I saw yesterday.” Sanha ducked his head and muttered a “thanks”, blushing like a maniac.

The bells rang and Dongmin and Moonbin waved goodbye.

“See you at lunch.” Dongmin smiled. Sanha thought he was going to die.

 

 ___________________________________________________________

 

Sanha knew Minhyuk was going to panic, but not this much.

“What do you MEAN Moonbin and Dongmin are coming to watch us practice.” Minhyuk angrily whispered.

“I invited them to come watch us.” Sanha replied calmly.

Minhyuk ran his fingers through his mocha hair. “Lord help me; I’m going to die.”

“Hey.” Sanha hit Minhyuk’s shoulder. “You’re not the one that’s antisocial.” Sanha really hadn’t thought through the invitation when he asked Dongmin and Moonbin to come and watch them dance. Truth be told, he wasn’t going to be surprised if he had panic attack while dancing.

Minhyuk shrugged, “I guess that’s true. How are you doing this?”

Sanha sighed. “I really have no idea.”

“Myungjun and Jinwoo said they were also coming to watch us dance.”

“Guess the practice room’s going to be packed.” Sanha scoffed.

Minhyuk shrugged. “I still can’t believe that you actually had the guts to ask him to come.”

“I don’t know, it just flowed with the conversation.”

Sanha laid his head down on his desk. This was going to be a long morning.

 

_______________________________________________

 

After class, Sanha ran to the practice room. He kicked the door open and Minhyuk was already there, stretching and getting the stereo set up. Sanha sat down and threw his bag against the wall. He joined Minhyuk on the floor and began to stretch. There was a knock on the door. Minhyuk and Sanha both froze and slowly turned their heads, only to be greeted by Myungjun and Jinwoo.

“Hyung, you scared us.” Sanha whined while lying beside Minhyuk.

“I knocked, how did I scare you?” Jinwoo replied.

“Sanha here thought it was a good idea to invite the school’s most popular boy and his super cute friend to watch us dance. We thought you were them.” Minhyuk replied.

“Wait, Dongmin and Moonbin, the ones you guys have been crushing on forever?” Myungjun asked.

Sanha hit Myungjun in reply. “I haven’t had a crush on him forever.”

“Wait so did Sanha ask him?” Minhyuk nodded his head. The two seniors enveloped Sanha into a bear hug. “You actually talked to him?! I’m so proud.”

“They grow up so fast.” Myungjun said as he wiped an invisible tear.

“Swear you won’t embarrass us.” Minhyuk deadpanned.

“I’ll try.” Myungjun said sarcastically.

“Knock knock.” A smooth honey-like voice said from the door frame.

Sanha whipped his head towards the door and saw Dongmin and Moonbin waving. Myungjun and Jinwoo stood up and walked over to the two boys.

“Hi I’m Jinwoo and this is my boyfriend Myungjun.” Myungjun gave a little wave. “We are seniors and Minhyuk and Sanha’s friends.” Jinwoo added.

Dongmin and Moonbin introduced themselves. “I’m Dongmin and this is my friend Moonbin.” Minhyuk and Sanha silently watched the exchange until Minhyuk stood up.

“We are going to start now so…” Minhyuk drifted off.

“Oh ok.” Moonbin said, sitting against the wall. “What song?” Dongmin added.

“Good boy by GD and Taeyang.” Moonbin raised in eyebrow and Dongmin waited in anticipation.

“Jinwoo can you start it?” Sanha asked, walking into his position.

“Sure.” Jinwoo said while pressing play.

As soon as Jinwoo hit play, the two took off, Minhyuk and Sanha choreographed this themselves and needless to say, they were proud. They had also mixed in some of the original moves. They both used their hips and skills to their advantage.

Dongmin and Moonbin watched in awe and the couple beside them giggled at their expressions. Dongmin had his mouth wide open and Moonbin had his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Sanha slid across the ground while Minhyuk did his triple spin. Sanha got up and moved his body to the music. They both were so in-sync. Sanha always said it was one of their advantages. The two thought and moved alike. They both knew when the other going. Minhyuk’s dad had even complemented their ability to be in tune to each other. They both jumped and landed, signaling the end of the song.

“That was-“ Moonbin started.

“Amazing.” Dongmin finished.

“Ya you never told me how good you guys had gotten.” Myungjun said.

“We were always that good.” Minhyuk said with a smirk. The truth was they had practiced so much and Minhyuk had made Sanha come to the gym with him. Safe to to say he was never going back. It took them three weeks to choreograph the song alone.

“Now I now that’s a lie.” Jinwoo stated.

“You guys are so in-sync with each other. You are on a different level.” Moonbin said, still amazed at what had happened.

“Even though I don’t really know much about dance.” Dongmin started. “I can tell you guys are going to go somewhere in the future.” Sanha bowed his head to hide his blush. Beside him Minhyuk was also turning his head to his side to hide his red face.

Sanha and Minhyuk grabbed their bags and sat down on the floor. The six formed a circle while they all dug into their lunch.

“So.” Dongmin said. “Sanha you like Bangtan right.” Sanha nodded as Jinwoo and Myungjun laughed.

“He’s actually obsessed.” Myungjun said.

“He has five posters in his room.” Minhyuk said without looking up from his pork.

Moonbin laughed. “Dongmin has all of their albums.” Dongmin hit Moonbin on the shoulder, with a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Really?” Sanha asked.

Dongmin sighed in defeat. “Yes.”

Sanha imminently perked up. “That’s so cool.”

Dongmin stared at Sanha with disebelief. “Really?”

“Yes it’s so cool. I wish I had all their albums. Have you seen their blood, sweat, and tears music video?” Sanha asked.

Dongmin set his food down to properly talk. “Yes I swear it’s a work of art.”

“I know, I learned the dance as soon as the choreography video came out.” Sanha stated.

“You learned the choreography?” Sanha nodded. “That’s amazing.”

“Ok.” Jinwoo interrupted. “You two fanboys can take this somewhere else.” Both Dongmin and Sanha stuttered but failed to make any sentences.

“So Minhyuk, are you guys participating in some contest or something?” Moonbin asked.

“My dad owns a dance studio and they are having a show or something like that.” Moonbin nodded.

“Minhyuk and Sanha are also doing solos.” Jinwoo added.

“Really?!”

The bell rang, signaling the start of the next class. Sanha grabbed his bag and began to walk out until he was stopped by Dongmin.

“Is it ok if we come back tomorrow. I mean I totally get it if-.” Dongmin rambled.

“It’s fine. It’s fun having new people.” Sanha smiled. Dongmin was so cute when he was flustered.

“Thanks and I can’t wait to see your solo.” Dongmin said as he ran off to his next class.

Sanha felt the stares as Dongmin waved goodbye to him.

“ _Why is Dongmin talking to the hermit?_ ” Sanha sunk into his hoodie.

 

 ______________________________________________________

 

Sanha grabbed his bag from his locker and made his way down the hallway. He saw two boys from his class leaning against the fall.

“Hey.” Sanha ingnored them, walked past them.

“Hey!” One of the boys grabbed Sanha’s shoulder. He froze as one of the boy’s spun him around.

“Why the hell were you talking to Dongmin.” One of them began. Sanha buried his face in his sweater shirt.

“We ate lunch together.” Sanha whispered. The boy scoffed.

“Do you really think he would want to eat lunch with you.” Sanha felt a punch to his stomach. He slumped against the wall and slowly curled into a ball, holding his stomach.

“You really are pathetic.” The boy behind him began. Sanha flinched when a kick to his leg was given.

“You can’t even talk without that dude. What are you? Some antisocial weirdo?” Sanha sunk even deeper as the boy gave on last kick to his calf. Sanha knew it was true. He was a freak, a weirdo, something that didn't belong. Dongmin was just talking to him because he was nice.

“Freak.” The boy mumbled as he walked away. Sanha sat in the hallway, desperately trying to hold back his tears.

 


	3. IM SORry SANHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Dongmin is the school's poster child, popular, good grades, handsome, you want it, he's got it. Sanha is invisible to most and doesn't like large crowds, but is an amazing dancer. Lee Dongmin has also been his crush for two years.  
> When Sanha is late for class he happens to tumble into Dongmin and complications follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry I'm late but I fell asleep when I was supposed to be editing SO IM SORRY

Sanha tried to stay awake during the teacher’s lecture. He laid his head on the table and scribbled in his notebook. Everybody around Sahna was sleeping as the teacher droned on. His muscles were sore from yesterday’s dance and the bruises didn’t make it much better. Sanha let out a sigh.

_How am I going to dance today?_

He rubbed where one of the bruises were in an effort to release the pain. Minhyuk have him a worried look. When the teacher turned to the chalkboard, Minhyuk leaned over to Sanha.

“Are you ok?” Minhyuk whispered.

Sanha nodded in return “I think I just twisted my ankle.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to dance today?” Sanha nodded again. Minhyuk gave a cheery smile.

“Guess what?” Minhyuk asked and Sanha scoffed.

“What?” Sanha said as Minhyuk leaned in closer.

“Moonbin gave me his number.” Sanha’s head shot up from the desk.

“Really?”

Minhyuk nodded. “Really.” They both giggled while Minhyuk blushed. The teacher turned around and stared at the both them. They slowly slinked back to their original positions and Sanha laid his head on the desk again.

_I wish I could get Dongmin’s number_

But he really didn’t have a chance. All of the school’s cheerleaders were pinning after him. “He probably isn’t gay, even if he was, he could pick anyone.” Sanha considered himself an outcast. So why would the school’s most popular and handsome boy pick the scrawny, quiet, outcast? As he thought a little he reminded himself of why his legs ached with every movement.

_Freak_

He let out a breath. He didn’t intend to stay away from Dongmin. While the thought of the boys hurting him again scared him, losing the progress he had made with Dongmin scared him more. He wasn’t going to back down from this one. He could just avoid the boys. Sanha nodded to himself as he argued in his mind. His legs ached with the thought of receiving more bruises. He wasn’t going to let himself be a coward, but their words still lingered in the back of his mind.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The bell rang and Sanha slowly got out of his chair and headed toward his locker. Dongmin’s group passes by again. Dongmin waved at him and Sanha weakly smiled back and waved. He bolted towards the practice room and opened the door.

Sanha sat next to Minhyuk, who was fiddling with the stereo cords.

“So how is you and Moonbin?” Sanha smirked when Minhyuk froze.

“Sometimes I wonder why you’re my friend.” Sanha hit Minhyuk in the shoulder.

“You didn’t answer my question. How is you and Moonbin?” Minhyuk rolled his eyes and blushed.

“We have been texting and talking about going to a café or something.” Sanha squealed and Minhyuk flushed a deep red.

“You have to tell me everything. I’m also going to be stalking you so don’t you dare try anything.” Sanha said as he crossed his arms. Minhyuk laid on floor.

“Whatever.” Suddenly the door flew open and Dongmin and Moonbin entered.

“We brought cookies.” Moonbin waved the box in the air. Sanha smiled and finished stretching. Moonbin and Dongmin sat against the wall while Minhyuk started up the music.

When Sanha got up, he knew this is going to be rough. When the music started, Sanha tried to forget the dull pain in his legs. He followed the beat with the choreography. He let his body flow. Minhyuk scrunched his eyebrows when he saw Sanha grimacing. Much to Sanha’s wishes, his legs hurt more, but he put it off. When he dropped on his knees as part of the choreography, he hissed but never stops. When the song is done, he looked back to see Dongmin and Moonbin with their mouths open.

“Why don’t you show anybody how good you are?” Dongmin blurted out. Sanha shrugged as he sits across, grabbing a cookie.

“I don’t know. Dancing is my own special thing and I don’t want anyone judge me.” Sanha rubbed his arms. “I guess I’m just scared.”

“Don’t be, you are amazing and you should let everyone know.” Dongmin said. Sanha ducked down in an effort to hide his blush.

“It’s true.” Minhyuk said. “You are really special. Everyone is going to drop dead when they see you on stage.” Dongmin raised an eyebrow.

“Stop, I’m just going to be another dancer.”

“Not with that outfit and the smoke.” Minhyuk argues.

“What?” Moonbin asked.

“Sanha’s performance. It’s going to have smoke and he already has an outfit picked out. It’s amazing.” Minhyuk explained.

“What outfit?” Dongmin asked.

“I can’t spoil anything.” Minhyuk said with a wink.

“And what are you going to be wearing Minhyuk?” Moonbin asked.

“That’s a uh secret too.” Minhyuk stuttered.

“Can we go to this?” Dongmin asked.

Sanha nodded in return. “It’s not sold out so you come, if you want.” Sanha whispered.

“Great. We will be there.” Moonbin smiled, his eyes turned into moons. Dongmin nodded. As Sanha began to pick at his food, Dongmin scooted over and pulled out his phone.

“Have you seen the new music video?” Sanha shook his head.

“It’s so good.” Dongmin opened up his phone and searched for the music video. He pressed play and began to explain.

“It’s BTS’ Fire. It’s really cool. I’ve watched it like twenty times.”

“It’s true. He’s a fangirl.” Moonbin whispered only to get hit on the shoulder by Dongmin while Sanha laughed.

“I can’t believe I hadn’t seen it yet.” Sanha sat amazed by the seven boys. The boys’ visuals were deadly and the new dance looked difficult, but amazing. Sanha thought of another group he liked. He turned to Dongmin.

“Have you ever heard of Monsta x?” Dongmin shook his head. Sanha pulled out his phone and tapped on a music video.

“They are really good. Their choreography is amazing and I love their songs.” Sanha had found them out when he had watched MAMA and their performance made them worth looking into. Dongmin nodded in agreement.

“I have to check them out. They look really good.”

Sanha rubbed his arms. “I also want to do a dance cover for one of their songs.” Sanha trailed off while Dongmin perked up.

“You have to your amazing and the choreography would fit you really well.” Dongmin put his hand on Sanha’s knee. “You have to send me the video once you make it.” Sanha nodded with his cheeks flaming. Dongmin pulled out a piece of paper from his backpack and wrote something on it. He handed it to Sanha.

“There is a really good café near here and I was wondering if you wanted to go.” Dongmin asked. Sanha nodded his head frantically.

“That would be really amazing.” Sanha smiled and looked down at his lap. He couldn’t help but smile. Minhyuk was sitting across from him, by Moonbin and waved his hand for Sanha to come to him. Sanha got up and walked over to Minhyuk.

“Hey are you sure you’re ok because you didn’t look so hot.” Minhyuk asked.

Sanha scratched his neck. “Yes I’m fine, my ankle just hurts a little.” Minhyuk nodded.

“Put some ice on it when you get home and don’t push yourself too hard.” Sanha nodded and Minhyuk patted him on the shoulder.

The bell rang and everyone parted ways.

||||||||||||||||||

Sanha slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way home only to be stopped by a voice.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Sanha turned around and saw the same boys from yesterday.

“Didn’t we tell you to stay away from Dongmin.” One of the boys began to walk towards Sanha. Sanha backed up against a well.

“Didn’t we?” Sanha looked at the floor and nodded.

“Then why are you still hanging around him?”

Sanha shrugged. “I-I don’t know.” With that one of the boys hit him and he fell to floor. Sanha tried to curl up and the boys began to kick him. The kicks were harder than last time. One of them managed to hit his stomach, but his long legs took most of the blows.

“Why would someone like Dongmin hang out with you. He just pities you.” The boy spat at him. “Stay away.” The two boys left and Sanha stayed on the floor. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his hand, only to see blood when he pulled away. He sighed and let the hot tears stream down his face. Sanha knew his body was going to be sore tomorrow, so much more then today.

Sanha pulled out his phone. Minhyuk was working. Sanha scrolled through his contact and stopped at Dongmin’s name.

Why would someone like Dongmin hang out with you. He just pities you

Sanha locked his phone and began to stand up. He hissed and rubbed his leg where he received a hard kick. He picked up his backpack and began to walk home.

 

 

 


	4. breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Dongmin is the school's poster child, popular, good grades, handsome, you want it, he's got it. Sanha is invisible to most and doesn't like large crowds, but is an amazing dancer. Lee Dongmin has also been his crush for two years.  
> When Sanha is late for class he happens to tumble into Dongmin and complications follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for my story's late and crappy update. I swear I will try to do better. BUT next chapter is most likely going to be the last for this fanfic. SO HOLD ON because the climax is coming. This chapter also has a panic attack. Sorry if its not what you thought it would be but I tried to write it from my own experiences.

Sanha opened the doors to the school and braced himself for the day. He had barely gotten any sleep as every position he tried, hurt. His body felt like ten tons and apparently it showed. Minhyuk raced to Sanha’s side.

“What’s wrong. Why are you limping?” Minhyuk asked with worry laced in his voice.

“My ankle got worse. I don’t think I can dance today.” Sanha looked at his friend with his head hung low. He hated to do this. He needs to practice.

“Hey it’s ok just go and ice it when you get home.” Moonbin said and Sanha nodded with understanding.

“Can I check it to see how bad it is?” Moonbin asked. Sanha panicked inside his head.

“Um no it's ok my mom already did.” Minhyuk nodded in understanding while Sanha let out a sigh of relief. Sanha and Minhyuk walked into their first class and sat in their seats.

“I’m going to do my solo today if that’s ok.” Minhyuk said while dropping his backpack beside him.

“Yea that’s fine.” Sanha sat down and laid his head on the desk. He needed to come up with a plan to get those boys away from him. Maybe he would take a different exit out of the school and wait a little longer. Sanha nodded to himself. He would try that today.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Minhyuk waved goodbye as they parted ways for their next class. Sanha huffed as he adjusted his backpack and walked to his next class. He had begun to dread this class as he was always alone and everyone seemed to vent their frustrations on him. It had become normal that he would receive snickers or notes telling him what a freak he was, but he had to ball his fists and carry on with life. The boys never made it any easier as they were also in the class. A voice shook Sanha from his thoughts.

“Sanha are you ok?” Sanha looked up. Dongmin was looking at him with his eyebrows scrunched from worry. He looked cute.Sanha giggled at his expression.

“Yea I’m fine, just a sprained ankle.” Sanha stated, scratching his ankle.

“Are you going to be able to dance today?” Dongmin asked. Sanha shook his head.

“I think it got worse because I danced on it yesterday.” Dongmin nodded in understanding.

“Put some ice in it when you get home and see you at lunch.” Dongmin waved goodbye while walking. Sanha headed into his classroom and didn’t miss the stares and comments.

_Why is Dongmin talking to the loner?_

Sanha sighed and pulled out his notebook. He set his backpack down beside him. People started coming in and one knocked his backpack to the side, spilling his notebooks on the floor. Sanha rolled his eyes and began to pick up the notebooks. He heard snickers behind him. He finished putting his notebooks back and flipped to a new page in the one that he had open. He had been doodling in his notebook when a scrunched up piece of paper was thrown on his desk. Sanha held his breath and opened it. Inside there was writing all over the place.

_Why are you hanging out with Dongmin still?_

_You’re such a freak go away._

_Can you like even speak without your little friend? I feel bad for him for having a friend like you._

_Why are you even here? Just go away. It would make Dongmin’s life a lot easier._

Sanha crumpled the paper back up and stuffed it in his backpack. He sighed and started doodling on his notebook again. He could feel tears trying to swell behind his eyes, threatening to spill. He curled his fist into his palm and class began.

++++++++++++++++++++

After class, Sanha ran out of the classroom before he could hear any remarks. He didn’t even see Dongmin waving to him.

Sanha went straight into the practice room and closed the door, only to see Minhyuk sitting on the computer with Moonbin hugging him from behind with his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. The two look at the noise and Sanha dropped his backpack in shock. He looked back and forth at Moonbin and Minhyuk.

“Um… Is there something I’m missing?” Sanha whispered. Minhyuk bit his lip.

“Me and um Moonbin are kinda dating.” Minhyuk scratched the back of his neck. Sanha darted forward and thumped Minhyuk on the back of the head.

“And you didn’t tell me?!” Sanha said with a pout.

“I’m sorry it just happened yesterday.” Sanha sighed.

“I forgive you this time but now you need to tell me everything as it happens.” Minhyuk saluted to Sanha.

“Deal.”

Dongmin came in and immediately looked at the new couple on the floor.

“It’s about time.” Dongmin smirked.

“Yes and it’s about time for you too.” Moonbin snapped back and Dongmin looked at the ground blushing fiercely.

Minhyuk got up and signaled Sanha to set up the music. Moonbin turned to Sanha.

“You’re not dancing today?” Sanha shook his head.

“No I hurt my ankle and I thought you might want to see your boyfriend dance.” Sanha chuckled as Moonbin looked away with a red face. Sanha started up the music and leaned back against the wall as Minhyuk. Sanha looked over at Moonbin who was transfixed in his own world. Sanha really needed to practice as the concert was a least a week away. Sanha’s eyes grew wide. He had just assumed that this would all blow over before the concert. He thought about the bruises on his stomach and his legs. Would he even be able to dance? He needed to dance, they had been practicing for months now, perfecting every little detail. He needed to dance, but would he even be able too? He couldn't let Minhyuk down. He can't let anyone down. 

Sanha felt like his world was crashing down, everything he had been working for was going to be taken from him just because he made a new friend. He realized that his hands were shaking and he could only hear a faint buzz. His eyes threatened to spill tears that he had held in for so long. He couldn’t miss this chance he just couldn’t… Sanha felt a hand on his and looked at the owner.

“Sanha! Are you ok?” Dongmin asked, his voice was shaky. Sanha’s eyes grew wide and he bolted up.

“I’m sorry!” Sanha grabbed his backpack and raced out of the room, tears streaming down his face. He ran to the back hallway and collapsed. He fell against the wall and held his head against his knees. He was too enveloped in his emotions to hear the footsteps coming down the hallway with harsh laughs.

+++++++++++++++++

Back in the practice room Dongmin grabbed a phone with a BTS phone case and raced out of the room.

 

 


	5. THE FLUFF IS HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Dongmin is the school's poster child, popular, good grades, handsome, you want it, he's got it. Sanha is invisible to most and doesn't like large crowds, but is an amazing dancer. Lee Dongmin has also been his crush for two years.  
> When Sanha is late for class he happens to tumble into Dongmin and complications follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS WAS A SUPER SUCKY CHAPTER AND IM PRETTY SURE I HAVE CAVITIES FROM ALL THE GOD DAM FLUFF. Ok this honestly was probably my worst chapter when it should have been my best but I TRIED. So I'm sorry in advance for the poor quality ahead.
> 
> I'm also leaving for Austria next week (I'm so nervous) so I have no idea when I will get the chance to update but don't worry I won't make you wait too long. I just need to get settled and hope to god I don't flip out.

Sanha froze when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly snapped his head in the direction of the sound. Sanha felt his stomach drop and he tucked his head behind his knees.

  
_Why now?_

  
One of the boys walked over and crouched across from Sanha.

  
“So did Dongmin finally tell you to screw off?” Sanha looked up at them with tear filled eyes and shook his head.

  
“He needs to gain some confidence and finally tell you that you’re a nuisance.” One the boys snapped. Sanha ducked further behind his knees, afraid of what was to come. The boy laughed.

  
“He already knows what’s coming.” Just as he said that, he hit Sanha across the face, a lot more powerful then the last few times. Sanha fell to his side and sucked in a breath.

  
“Just after one hit, he’s already down.” One of the boys snickered. One kneeled down to Sanha’s height.

  
“How many times have we told you to stay away from Dongmin?” One of the boys kicked Sanha on the side. He curled up in himself.

  
“Yet you still talk. You know it’s not right for a boy to like another boy?” Sanha’s eyes widened. He ducked his head and pulled his knees into himself. They had found out, how? Sanha didn’t care. He was pulled from his thoughts when a hard kick was delivered to his stomach. Sanha clutched it.

  
“You made it pretty obvious. Making staring at him all the time.”The two boys began kicking rapidly at his legs. Sanha tried to sit up when he felt a punch delivered to his face. He felt something warm tickling from his nose and wiped it, only to find blood. Sanha cried into his knees.

  
“You know Dongmin doesn’t care, he never will care.” Sanha held his head between his knees and let out a sob.

  
“I care.” Sanha looked up when he heard the familiar voice and saw Dongmin running towards them. He felt like he finally was saved until one of the boys spoke.

  
“Why should you care? He’s fucking gay and he likes you.” One of the boys snapped to Dongmin. Sanha felt like his whole world was collapsing at that very moment. Dongmin would avoid him, look at him with a disgusted face, and Sanha couldn’t take all that.

  
“Well I like him too. And why don’t you take a look at yourself before you judge others.” Dongmin yelled. The boys ran off down the hallway. Sanha sat in shock at what Dongmin had said.

  
_He doesn't mean it_

  
Dongmin walked over to Sanha and kneeled next to him. Sanha’s breathing was rapid as he let out sobs. He wiped his nose, only to remember that he had a bloody nose. Sanha looked up at Dongmin and the older reached out and wiped the tears from the younger. Sanha’s eyes widened and he let out another sob before speaking.

  
“I-I’m sorry, I’m s-so sorry.” Sanha let out in breaths. Dongmin put his hand on Sanha’s knee.

  
“Why?” Sanha shuttered with a sob.

  
“Because you had to come and save me. I can't even stand for myself I always need someone to fight for me. I'm gay, it's not natural. I don't deserve to be your friend, to even look at you.”

  
Sanha hung his head and cried. Dongmin pulled him into a hug. Sanha stopped crying and stiffened from surprise. He relaxed and allowed himself to drown in the moment. Dongmin pulled back and held the younger by the shoulders.

  
“I love it when your eyes wrinkle when you laugh. I love your little giggle you make when you see something funny. I love how whenever you talk with someone new, you play with your hands. I love your little run whenever we go to to the practice room. I love it when you show me something on your phone and your eyes light up, waiting for a response. I love it when you dance, you drag your feet on the floor. I love it when you dance, your whole body flows to the music. Your not gross or disgusting. You’re cute, funny, and perfect just the way you are.” Sanha eyes widened with every word. He sat still in disbelief and stared into Dongmin’s eyes. Sanha couldn’t control the blush that was ravishing his face anymore.

  
“I like you Sanha, I like you a lot.” Sanha stared at Dongmin as the older leaned closer, finally closing the space between them. Dongmin softly placed his lips on Sanha’s. Sanha blanked out and closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the feeling of Dongmin’s lips. It felt like time itself had stopped and everything was focused on Sanha and Dongmin. It felt like they were meant to be together, like they fit perfectly. If this was dream, Sanha never wanted to wake up. Dongmin slowly pulled back and scratched the back of his neck, leaving Sanha wanting more. Sanha slowly opened his eyes.

  
“I-I’m really sorry, I got ahead of myself. I’m rea-“ Sanha interrupted before Dongmin could finish. He slowly grabbed Dongmin’s hand.

  
“Please don’t be.” Sanha laughed. “I have probably dreamt of that moment for years.” Dongmin grabbed Sanha’s hand firmly.  
“How- how long have you like me?” Dongmin squeaked out. Sanha blushed a deeper red and played with the sleeves of his shirt.

  
“Two or three years.” Sanha blushed as Dongmin’s eyes widened.  
“That long?!” Sanha nodded his head.

  
“Ho-how long have you..” Dongmin understood what the younger wanted to ask.

  
“Probably a year.” Sanha hid his face in his shirt. “But I hit rock bottom when I walked in on your dance practice.” Sanha laughed and Dongmin blushed a deep red. Sanha was left on the floor when Dongmin suddenly stood up and dusted off his jeans.

  
“Since I haven’t asked properly yet,” Sanha smiled brightly at Dongmin. “Will you, Yoon Sanha, be my boyfriend?” Dongmin said as he held out his hand. Sanha chuckled at the older.

  
“It would be my honor.” Sanha stood up and took Dongmin’s hand.

  
“But first let’s get you cleaned up.” Dongmin said.

  
“There is a first aid kit in the practice room.” Sanha retorted and Dongmin nodded. Dongmin backed up and carried Sanha on his back. Sanha was surprised by the sudden contact but relaxed and slung his arms around Dongmin’s neck while he nuzzled into the junction between Dongmin’s neck and shoulder.

  
They walked back to the practice room and opened the door. There Minhyuk was bombing Moonbin with concerns while the older tried to calm his boyfriend down. Myungjun and Jinwoo had come in at some point too and Myungjun was asking Minhyuk “Where was his son” while Jinwoo had an arm around Myungjun and was biting his nails. Dongmin cleared his throat and all at once, the room became silent as everyone stared at the new couple. Minhyuk and Myungjun rushed up to them first and began peppering them with questions. Dongmin walked forward and gently set Sanha on the floor, propped up against the wall. Sanha looked at everyone and tried to calm them down. Dongmin returned with the first aid and kneeled down to Sanha. He opened the kit gently wiped the blood from Sanha’s nose. Once he was done he dried his face off. Dongmin leaned forward and gave a quick peck to Sanha on the lips and poked him on the nose affectionately. Everyone in the small practice room went dead quiet until Myungjun started a riot.

  
“What happened out there?!” Myungjun screamed while Dongmin packed away the first aid kit. He returned to younger’s side and scooted behind him, wrapping his arms around the now blushing younger, enveloping him in a back hug.  
“Ok hold up, are you two dating?” Minhyuk said as pushed his way to the front. Sanha and Dongmin turned to each other and nodded.

  
“Yes w-we are dating.” Sanha said, trying to hide his blush. Everyone cooed until Moonbin spoke.  
“Why was your nose bleeding?” Dongmin turned to Sanha, silently asking him if it was ok to answer. Sanha nodded his head and Dongmin turned to the others.

  
“Sanha was beat up, because of me.” Everyone went silent and Sanha turned to Dongmin.  
“It wasn’t your fault. It was those boy’s fault, don’t blame yourself.” Dongmin bit his lip at Sanha’s response. Sanha spoke up.  
“The truth is that they actually have been doing that for the past week now.” Dongmin held Sanha tighter and buried his head in his neck.

  
“Who dares to hurt my child?!” Myungjun stood up and Jinwoo had to hold him down. Minhyuk spoke up.  
“Is that why you couldn’t dance?” Sanha slowly nodded his head.

  
“How bad are they?” Dongmin whispered into Sanha’s ear and swallowed in fear. “The bruises?” Sanha averted his eyes and lifted up his shirt high enough for everyone to see the bruises. There was some faded and new ones on the old. His chest looked like a painting of black and blues. Dongmin gripped Sanha tight. Everyone in the room gasped.

  
“I’m going to end their lives.” Minhyuk spoke. Sanha winced.

  
“Don’t. Dongmin already scared them off.” Sanha gasped when he felt warm drops on his neck. He turned around to look at the boy behind him and saw Dongmin buried in his neck, with tears streaming his out of his tightly close eyes. Sanha turned himself around to face the older. Dongmin looked up and dropped his head.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault you were hurt.” Sanha lifted Dongmin’s head and held him in his hands.  
“It’s not your fault, it’s the one’s who did this.” Sanha leaned into Dongmin and gripped the older in a tight embrace. Dongmin pulled back.

  
“You have to tell me every from now on, ok?” Dongmin croaked out. Sanha smiled and nodded. They jumped when someone cleared their throat.

  
“I don’t want to ruin this beautiful scene, because trust me this was a long time coming, but Sanha, are you still going to do the competition?” Moonbin asked. Sanha turned to him.

  
“I’m going to try to, but I don’t know how much my body will hurt.” Sanha responded.

  
“You should rest for today and tomorrow.” Jinwoo said and Sanha nodded with understanding.

  
“And Dongmin make sure he actually rests because I know you like the back of my hand.” Minhyuk shot out. Dongmin laughed.

  
“Don’t worry I will.” Dongmin turned Sanha around and gripped him in another back hug.

  
“One thing you should be worried of Sanha is that Dongmin is literally like a baby koala. He never lets go.” Moonbin exclaimed. Dongmin reached for the tissue box that was near them and threw it at Moonbin. They all laughed and Sanha turned around to smile at Dongmin, who was currently pouting. Sanha reached behind him and gave a quick peck on Dongmin’s lips, causing the latter to blush. Everyone laughed at the older’s softness. Dongmin gave up on pouting and smiled with them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. ITS CLOSE TO THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Dongmin is the school's poster child, popular, good grades, handsome, you want it, he's got it. Sanha is invisible to most and doesn't like large crowds, but is an amazing dancer. Lee Dongmin has also been his crush for two years.  
> When Sanha is late for class he happens to tumble into Dongmin and complications follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAAAAAAACKKKKKK.  
> sorry for the two week long break. I haven't gotten really adjusted to Austrian lifestyle ( don't even talk to me about understanding them). It's getting better very slowly. I still cant understand a word in class (it's literally like they fricking spit fire and I'm like 'oh I recognized und' it's so bad). So ya I'm back and hopefully for a while (who knows what will happen)  
> BUT  
> Both of my fics are coming to a close so I'm going to be doing a  
> Yugyeom x idol BamBam fic  
> And a  
> HOSHI X WOOZI FIC  
> I'm honestly so excited for the two likeeeeeeee.  
> AND IM SO SORRY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT IT WILL WILL END HAPPILY I SWEAR

Sanha could feel the stares all around him. He looked at the ground, trying to avoid the eyes that were pointed in his direction. Sanha felt Dongmin’s hand grip his tighter in an effort to comfort him. Sanha stood up straight and leaned his head on Dongmin’s shoulder. People were staring on both sides as the couple made their way down the hall. They walked to Sanha’s classroom where Sanha turned to face Dongmin.

  
“I’ll see you at lunch.” Dongmin bent foward and lightly kissed Sanha on the lips. Sanha blushed at the contact.

  
“See you.” Sanha waved goodbye and slinked his way into the classroom. Sanha bolted for his seat and let out a sigh of relief when he sat down. He spread his arms out and laid his head on the desk. Sanha felt a tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He saw Minhyuk with his head in his hand, repeatedly tapping Sanha’s shoulder. Sanha swatted his hand away.

  
“So I heard that Dongmin walked you to class.” Minhyuk said and Sanha slammed his head on the desk.

  
“I’ve never been so embarrassed my whole life. Don’t get me wrong, I love every part of Dongmin, but what if his Fanclub goes after me or something. I've never had that many people looking at me.” Sanha complained. Minhyuk chuckled at the complaints.

  
“Even if his Fanclub or something goes after you, he’s going to protect you. He also said that he was getting jelly at the girl in the back of the class in pre-calc because she was ogling you or something.” Sanha blushed and groaned from the desk.

  
“Didn’t you yell at that one guy who hit on Binnie.” Sanha teased. Minhyuk sat straight up and leaned fully over Sanha’s desk.

  
“Ok ogling and hitting on someone are two completely different things.” Sanha chuckled at his friends antics. The two stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat from the front of class.

  
“We are going to start class now so everyone back in your seats.”

  
Minhyuk slowly slunk back into his own seat and Sanha rested his head on his hands.

  
Today was going to be an interesting day.  
______________  
The bell rang and Sanha packed his bag. The next class was the one that Sanha was dreading the worst. Sanha walked through the hallways and tried to ignored all the eyes on him. He reached the classroom and sat down. All at once, everyone who was sitting near him, got up and crowed around him. A girl spoke up.

  
“Are you dating Dongmin?”

  
“Ya I heard that he walked you to class and kissed you goodbye.” Another girl asked.

  
Sanha blushed and slowly nodded his head.

  
“A-Yes we are dating.” Sanha whispered. He cringed, awaiting the acid from everyone's mouths. To his surprise everyone around his desk cooed.

  
“That’s so cute. You two are adorable.” A girl smiled.

  
“I always thought you two would be perfect together.”

  
“Ya be careful, Dongmin’s Fanclubs or whatever might be pissed.” A boy added. Sanha smiled at all the people crowded around him.

  
“Thank you.” Sanha smiled.  
______________  
Sanha slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out to his locker. Sanha froze when he felt arms wrap around him when he began to reach for his lunchbox. Sanha relaxed when he heard a familiar chuckle. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dongmin resting his head on his shoulder.

  
“Jesus you scared me.” Sanha complained. Dongmin laughed.

  
“Come on, everyone’s waiting.” Sanha nodded and reached to get his lunch box. The two walked down the hall and into the practice rooom.

  
As the couple walked in, Myungjun, Jinwoo, Minhyuk, and Moonbin were all squished together watching something on Minhyuk’s phone. Dongmin knocked on the doorframe to get their attention.

  
“There’s the talk of the school.” Myungjun said as he looked up from the phone.

  
“Ya you guys are the new hot topic.” Moonbin added, stuffing his face with a seaweed snack. Minhyuk snatched the bag and stuffed his face with the snack.

  
“I hear eferybofy talfing abouf you fwo.” Minhyuk said with his mouth full of seaweed. He then swallowed the sweet snack with unneeded noises.

  
“All I hear in the halls is ‘oh did you see Sanha and Dongmin. Ya those two are so cute’. I swear ten people have come up to me today to congratulate you.” Minhyuk said as he passed the bag back to Moonbin. Sanha blushed and hid behind Dongmin.

  
“Thank you.” Sanha whispered. Minhyuk stood up and dusted off his pants.

  
“I better do my solo before I eat all of the seaweed.” Moonbin glared at his boyfriend while hugging the bag of seaweed protectively.

  
“Um.” Sanha piped. “Can I dance?” Sanha did have time to react before Dongmin pulled him down into his lap and hugged him.

  
“You still have to rest. I’m sorry.” Dongmin said and Sanha pouted.

  
Jinwoo started the music and Minhyuk started to dance. Sanha finally had the time to appreciate his friend’s skills. He laid back on Dongmin’s chest and watched Minhyuk. The room was filled with squeaks as Minhyuk spun around. Sanha couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face while watching his best friend. Sanha relaxed when Dongmin’s hand found his.

  
_I wish It could stay like this forever_


	7. I NEED TO BE STOPPED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Dongmin is the school's poster child, popular, good grades, handsome, you want it, he's got it. Sanha is invisible to most and doesn't like large crowds, but is an amazing dancer. Lee Dongmin has also been his crush for two years.  
> When Sanha is late for class he happens to tumble into Dongmin and complications follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO THEN THIS BABY IS DONNNEEE.  
> Austria has been going good even though I still can't understand shit but it's getting better very slowly. 
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH DOOM4ALLMORTALS FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTTTERRRR.

Sanha remembers that day in detail.

Sanha was in his room, sitting on his desk with his math textbook wide open. He was scribbling down one of the problems when his phone began buzzing. Moonbin’s I.D came up. Sanha swiped to answer the call, and held the phone to his ear.

  
“Sanha.” Said Moonbin, his voice was stern and cold.

  
“Yes?” Sanha said.

  
“I-Um… It’s Dongmin.” Moonbin sighed into the phone. Sanha gripped the phone tightly.

  
“What- what happened?” Sanha said weakly.

  
“He-he um got in a car crash. We are in the hospital right now and he’s still unconscious. It’s- it’s pretty bad Sanha. The lower half of his body is paralyzed.”

  
Sanha hung up quickly and threw his phone on his desk. He grabbed his jacket and ran through the living room, and to the door.

  
“Sanha what's wrong?” His mom said before he slammed the door shut.

  
It was cold, as it was fall, but Sanha couldn’t care less. Tears were spilling from his eyes, but he kept on running. He made his way to the hospital as it was relatively close to his house.

  
Sanha felt numb. Everything felt numb. He just couldn’t believe it. he couldn’t believe something like this could happen to Dongmin.

  
Cars honked at him as he sprinted on the road. Sanha could see the hospital emerging from the trees. He dodged the cars and ran into the hospital emergency room. His coat was still half way on his body and his nose was bright red from the cold. He looked around and saw the front desk.

  
“Excuse me but where is Lee Dongmin’s room?” Sanha said, out of breath, to the woman manning the desk.

  
“Room 156. And you are?” The woman asked.

  
“I’m his boyfriend.” Sanha said before running down the hall. People were staring at him as he ran down the hall. His face was wet from crying and his jacket was barely on anymore.

  
150\. 151. 152. 153. 154. 155.

  
**156**.

  
Sanha took a deep breath and turned the door handle. He was first saw Moonbin, curled up in a chair, staring at the bed. As Sanha opened the door a bit more, he saw Dongmin. His black hair was wet and messy. His skin was deathly pale. He was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. His eyes were closed his lower half was in a cast. Sanha saw the cuts and stitches on his legs. No matter how much he had prepared himself for seeing Dongmin in this state, he couldn’t bare to look at the person who had made his life bright again, hooked up to IVs, and an oxygen mask on his face, in a hospital room with his lower half paralyzed.

Sanha pushed the door open all the way and ran to Dongmin’s side, startling Moonbin. He collapsed by Dongmin’s side and held on tightly to his hand. Sanha let out everything he had been holding back. His tears streamed down his face and fell onto the cold hospital floor. He held his hand like it was the last string of hope. Sanha looked up at his boyfriend up close. His eyes had bags and his stomach would rise and fall at a moderate pace. The heart monitor beeped and echoed in the room. Dongmin’s arm was cut and bruised. He had a blanket over him but Sanha could still see the stitches where they performed surgery. Sanha sobbed and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw Moonbin with teary eyes. Sanha tackled him into a hug. Moonbin held Sanha as he sobbed helplessly on his shoulder.

  
“Why was it him?” Sanha said with broken gasps. Moonbin mouthed an “I don’t know” before Sanha hugged him again.

"What even happened?" Sanha sobbed. Moonbin took a deep breath.

"Dongmin was crossing the street and was hit by a drunk driver. I was across the street when it happened. I'm sorry Sanha." Sanha gasped and started to sob again.

There was a knock on the door and the two turned around to see Minhyuk. Sanha ran up to him and sobbed on his shoulder, while his best friend comforted him.

  
“The doctor says that he probably won’t be able to walk ever again.” Minhyuk said.

  
Moonbin ran up and hugged Sanha and Minhyuk as Sanha sobbed hard on Minhyuk’s shoulder.

  
“Why was it him? Why wasn’t it me?” Sanha said in between sobs. Moonbin pulled back and held Sanha’s face in his hands.

  
“Sanha don’t say that.”

  
“But it’s true. He deserves to walk and run more than I ever will.” Sanha said, as his tears thickened.

  
“Dongmin would say the same thing.” Minhyuk said. Sanha closed his eyes tight and cried with both of them.

  
Sanha sniffled and walked over to Dongmin’s bed and kneeled down. He placed his head down on the side of the bed, and laced his hand with his boyfriend’s. Sanha fell asleep, sniffling through the night.

_______

Sanha woke up when he felt someone petting his head. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light and the white wash of the hospital. Sanha looked up and saw Dongmin sitting up and running his thumb over Sanha’s hand. Sanha immediately freaked out.

  
“Oh my god Dongmin!” Sanha yelled. “Has anyone checked you yet?” Sanha said as he turned Dongmin’s head and inspected his arms and neck. Dongmin chuckled.

  
“Someone already came in. I just told them not to move you.” Dongmin smiled.

  
“You should be worrying about yourself, not me.” Sanha retorted.

  
“I can’t help it.” Dongmin said as he poked Sanha’s nose. “You’re too cute.”

  
Sanha pouted and began to cry. Dongmin started to panic and tried to comfort his crying boyfriend.

  
“You’re lower half is paralyzed. The doctor said he doubts you will ever walk again.” Sanha said in gasps. Dongmin held Sanha’s hand tighter.

  
“I know. But I will be fine.” Dongmin said with a bright smile.

  
“How? How do you know everything will be fine? That you won’t be looked down on, or not get a job?” Sanha ranted.

  
“Because I have you.” Dongmin took a deep breath. “You can make me hot cocoa and cuddle with me when I’m sad. You make everything better.” Dongmin said as he bent down and kissed Sanha. Sanha blushed and blubbered.

  
“But, you have to tell me if you hurt, if you’re sad, or if you’re mad because you have to rely on me. Ok?” Sanha said while looking at Dongmin with teary eyes.

  
“Ok.” Dongmin nodded and hugged his boyfriend.

  
“I love you.” Sanha whispered.

  
“I love you too.” Dongmin said back.


	8. ITS THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YALL ITS FINALLY DONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINISHED  
> I've got to say that this isn't really my best chapter but I tried. Next in line is a Minhyuk x Moonbin FIC and in the future look for a Pentagon group chat FIC.

Sanha held Dongmin’s hand tightly as he pushed Dongmin through the school door. Not everyone had heard what had happened as some gasped and pointed. Sanha bent down and nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck to comfort him. Dongmin leaned his head against the younger and they continued down the hallway.  
Sanha walked to the classroom with Dongmin and moved his chair, beginning to set up his desk. He pulled out Dongmin’s pencil case when he heard the older mumble.  
“Sorry.”  
Sanha bent down and turned Dongmin’s head towards his.  
“I told you, don't be sorry. You can rely on me as much as you want.” Sanha bent forward and pecked the older on the lips. Dongmin smiled and laid his hand on Sanha’s.  
“I love you.” Dongmin said and Sanha smiled wider.  
“I love you too.”  
“Please don’t make out here. That's what the janitor closet is for.” Minhyuk said as he sat down next to Sanha. Sanha rolled his eyes.  
“Is that where you two go during the study period?” Dongmin retorted. Moonbin and Minhyuk looked at the ground with their cheeks flaming.  
“Remember to wear a condom.” Sanha said as he sat down and all three of boys retched forward and started coughing violently.  
“Now that was uncalled for.” Minhyuk whispered and continued to cough.  
“Excuse me mister.” Moonbin squeaked, with his face even more red then before. “But we do not do that in there.” Moonbin said as he patted Minhyuk’s back as the other was still coughing. Dongmin just sat in his wheelchair and continued to stare at a pencil on his desk.  
“I think you broke your boyfriend.” Moonbin said as he pointed to Dongmin.  
“He’s probably in shock that his innocent, sweet Sanha said that.”  
“Oh look I think his eye is twitching.”  
Everybody jumped when Dongmin’s hand suddenly shot out and grabbed a pencil from his desk.  
“Dongmin…” Sanha started to say.  
“It's fine. I'm fine.” Dongmin says.  
“If it makes you feel any better I’m open to-“ Sanha doesn't even get to finish his sentence before Dongmin s l a m s his head on his desk with a loud thud. The other two laugh.  
“Sanha you’re going to give him an aneurysm at this point.” Moonbin said, wheezing from laughter.  
“I didn't mean too I mean if you’re-“ Sanha says and Dongmin shoots out his hand to ask him to stop. He slowly lifts his head from the desk.  
“Please not right now.” Dongmin says and Sanha nods in understanding.  
“So Sanha.” Minhyuk says, wiping a tear from his eye. “You ready for tonight?”  
Sanha fidgets with his fingers before answering.  
“I’m pretty nervous to be honest.” Sanha whispered.  
“It natural to be. Don't worry all of us will be there.” Minhyuk says. Sanha nods and the teacher comes into class. They all scramble to their seats and open their notebooks.

_________

“Where are they?” Sanha asks Dongmin, who is sitting beside him. They were supposed to meet Moonbin and Minhyuk at 5:00 at the restaurant. It was currently 5:10.  
“They probably got lost.” Jinwoo says slurping up a noodle.  
“Hyung it's rude to eat before they get here.” Sanha whines.  
“Their loss.”  
“ _ **Hyung**_.”  
“Sorry for being late.” Minhyuk and Moonbin burst through the door.  
“Sorry my butt. You two were probably making out somewhere.” Myungjun says as he points his chopsticks at the two.  
“Come sit down.” Dongmin says.

Somewhere in the mess of a dinner, they begin to tell stories. Stories that Sanha didn't want anyone to hear. Especially Dongmin.  
“So Saha was watching Dongmin from across the street and runs, and I mean runs into a stop sign. That's not even the best part, he gets up again and runs into the same stop sign.” Minhyuk said.  
“Ya and you just laughed at me.” Sanha snapped.  
“It's almost as bad as Dongmin.” Moonbin said.  
“Don’t you da-“  
“Oh I dare.” Moonbin starts. “So Dongmin was telling me about the qualities of Sanha, which he did every day. Those were hard times. Anyways, he was talking about Sanha when Sanha runs down the hallway suddenly and Dongmin sprints full speed into the Janitor’s closet, and oh yea, the Janitor was in there, so Dongmin screams like a goddam banshee and runs down to the bathroom. Everyone stopped and looked at him. I think he gave the janitor a stroke.”  
Dongmin hits his head on a table for the second time that day.

___________

The concert is ending and Sanha scans the crowd and sees them. Moonbin is waving frantically, while Myungjun is shooting him hearts and Jinwoo is jumping up and down. Dongmin gives him a thumbs up and smiles. Sanha takes a deep breath. Minhyuk's father wanted to make them the last act since they were some of the best in the academy.

You can do this

“You ready?” Minhyuk asks. Sanha nods his head. The two head out onto the stage when Minhyuk’s father says their names. The crowd roars and the music starts. Minhyuk is wearing a tuxedo. Sanha is wearing the same thing but he put on a choker at the last minute. The two get into their positions and music starts. Sanha hears the undeniable high voice of G-dragon and that's his cue. They both take off with incredible accuracy and rhythm. Sanha had been worried that he would mess up, that he would be laughed at, but Dongmin kept him in line, he kept him connected, and alive. Minhyuk did his signature triple spin that was known around the academy and Sanha slid across. Sanha caught a glimpse of Dongmin and he saw the sense of pride in his boyfriend’s eyes.

They ended the song with sweat dripping down their faces and their chests heaving. Sanha ran off stage, signaling Minhyuk to start his solo. Sanha watched as his best friend ripped his jacket off and tossed it to Moonbin in the audience, who was screaming up and down, yelling “THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND.” Sanha rested against a wall and watched Minhyuk enjoy his solo time. He felt happy for his friend and enjoyed seeing everyone dancing along with him. Minhyuk turned around and did his ending pose, queuing Sanha to go. Sanha slowly walked to the front of the stage, clapping hands with Minhyuk as he passed.  
“Good luck.” Minhyuk whispered.

Sanha took a deep breath and continued to walk to the front of the stage. Sanha looked in the audience and saw everyone jumping and screaming. Dongmin was sitting in his wheelchair, smiling, mouthing out, “you're going to be great.”

The music started and Sanha moved across the floor. He could discreetly hear the squeak of his shoes over the music. Sanha turned and moved his body to the music, like he had been doing for the past few weeks. He caught glimpses of Dongmin and the smile that was on his face was priceless. Sanha ended the song and wiped his sweat off his forehead with his hand. He turned to his friend group and couldn't help but smile when he saw everyone jumping and Moonbin was holding Dongmin up. Minhyuk came down the stage with a microphone.  
“Hold on. We have something very special planned for today.” Minhyuk said, passing the microphone to Sanha.  
“Hi.” Sanha started. “I know I've been apart of this dance group since I was child. What most people don't know is that sing a little.” Sanha said and took a breath.  
“Recently I went through the one roughest times in my life, but I got through it with some of the most important people in my life. Today I’m going to sing for the person who taught me how to love life again, how to be myself.” Sanha ended and took another deep breath before the music started. Sanha began to sing and poured his heart and soul into the words.

**  
nunmuri jakku meomchuji anha  
cheot sarangi eotjanha  
ibyeori seotulleotdeon iyuneun  
neon naui cheot sarangiki ttaemune**

   
Sanha moved towards the front of the stage, where Moonbin, Jinwoo, and Myungjun where pushing Dongmin up to the front of the stage.

**  
dulmanui jangsodeul mot irun yaksokdeul  
dasin neol bol su eopdaneun geol  
jal ara ara ara**

  
Sanha bent down and faced Dongmin. The older was crying and Sanha reached out. They both held each other's hands like their lives depended on it.

**  
putsarangirado ara eoryeodo apeun geon gatjanha  
ibyeori natseoreotdeon geon marya  
neon naui cheotsarang seotulleotdeon sarang  
komawotdeon sarang**

  
Sanha’s voice was smooth echoed through the night.

_**chueogi dwae beorin putsarang  
komawo naui cheot sarang** _

  
Sanha ended the song and bent down even farther so the two could kiss. Dongmin laughed through his tears and Sanha hugged him.

___________

After Sanha and Minhyuk got undressed, they ran out to where the group was waiting. Sanha ran towards Dongmin and enveloped him in a hug again. Minhyuk walked up to Moonbin and pecked his boyfriend.  
“Sanha, I didn't know you can sing.” Moonbin said. Sanha blushed and scratched the back of his neck.  
“It's something I don't really show people.”  
“It was so beautiful.” Jinwoo piped in.  
“You should sing more often.” Minhyuk joined in. Sanha chuckled. Dongmin cleared his throat and everyone looked towards him.  
“I know we are just high schoolers, but I can't really help myself. I can't think of spending my life with anyone else.” Dongmin pulled out two rings on a chain necklace. Sanha burst into tears and hugged his boyfriend.  
“I call being the bridesmaid.” Minhyuk screamed. Sanha laughed.  
“Of course your being the bridesmaid.”  
“I call flower girl.” Myungjun said.  
“Don't you think you're too old.”  
“If you believe you can achieve.”

The group walked home together. Everyone went their separate ways, but Sanha and Dongmin continued to hold hands until they got to Sanha’s house.

 _Love is a promise._  
 _Love_ _is_ _a_ _souvenir_.  
_Once_ _given_ , _never_ _forgotten_.  
_Never_ _let_ _it_ _disappear_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M Sorry (Not sorry)  
> scream at me if you wish  
> Tumblr- Bangtandweeb  
> Insta- aph_otaku_romance  
> I MIGHT BE DOING FANFICS IN GERMAN IN THE FUTURE SO HOLD ON


End file.
